Baretail and Baldpelt's Story
by ConnietheCat
Summary: (CANCELLED AND WILL REWRITE POSSIBLY)
1. Chapter 1

BARETAIL AND BALDPELT'S STORY

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 **

In a dark alley, a lone sphinx cat was nervously standing over her little of three. Her large ears pricked. She could hear the paw steps.

"Connie, Jasper, Eric," she whispered to her kittens, their eyes round with worry.

"Mommy, what is going to happen?" asked a pale skinned tom kit with a black skinned tail.

"The mother cat swished her ratty tail.

"Eric, take you, Connie, and Jasper far away from here. Now," she hissed quickly. The kittens started to hop away from their nest near the Two-Leg trash.

"No," argued a small black skinned she-kit, "I am staying here with you, Yiye!"

Yiye, the mother cat, let her kit stay with her, looking at the two others, Eric and Connie.

A loud yowl signaled the other cats were there. A large brown tabby tom with wall eyes stood over Yiye and Jasper. The other cat, a small and rather fat gray she-cat stood behind.

Eric and Connie were hidden in the grass, watching silently on what would happen.

"Well, look who we have here," hissed the fat she-cat, who was pretty young,

"The ugliest of the bunch."

"Well Venom, it is nice to see you too," hissed Yiye, trying her best to stay calm.

Venom nodded to the wall eyed tabby.

"Get her and the kit, Mace," meowed Venom.

Mace didn't hesitate to strike, using a well prepared move, he put his paw under both Jasper and Yiye, trapping them. He then used his other paw to slice their sensitive skin. Jasper died easily. Eric and his sister Connie stood in shock.

Mace clawed Yiye repeatedly, starting with her eyes, to her chest, to her stomach. Eric and Connie turned and ran, not caring to look across the Thunderpath, just wanting to get away.

The two rat looking felines ran across a large Thunderpath, and past an abandoned Two-Leg dig.

The two didn't stop until they arrived in a dark forest of pine trees, panting rapidly.

"Do you think we lost them?" asked Eric, coming to stand near his younger sister.

Connie's eyes were wide with fear. She looked up at Eric.

"What's going to happen to us?" Connie asked, trembling, "mom and Jasper were killed."

Eric sighed. He didn't know what to do. He and his sister were only three moons old.

_We have to find somewhere for shelter, _he thought, going into the forest, looking at Connie to signal to follow him, _and stay as far away as possible from those two cats._

Eric and Connie padded through the forest. The ground was a bit damp and marshy, but they didn't mind. It was certainly better than the hard rocks in the alley. Eric looked around, trying to see how far he could look before a pine tree got in the way. Connie was looking amazed a frog hopping by.

"Hey!" hissed a voice. Eric and Connie's hairs on their back rose in fear. Before them stood four cats, one black, one gray, one ginger, and a smaller one that was black and white.

"What are those ugly things?" hissed the small black and white cat, who was a tom. The ginger cat glared at him.

"Whatever they are, they are intruding," the ginger cat meowed," we must take them to Sedgestar."

The black and white cat snorted. "As if Sedgestar would want those ratty things in the camp."

"Smokepaw," meowed the black cat in a deep voice. "They are obviously kits, don't be hard on them."

The gray tom was older than the others, and seemed to know that Eric and Connie were cats.

"Can you help us?" meowed Eric, "our mother and our other sister were killed; we need some assistance."

Smokepaw rolled his eyes. "Flowertail,"he meowed to the ginger she-cat," do we have to take them in?"

Flowertail glared at Smokepaw, then turned to Eric and Connie.

"Follow us," she meowed, and went deeper into the forest. The other cats followed.

Eric and Connie looked at each other, then went along.

This would likely be their new home.


	2. Chapter 2

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

While Eric and Connie were walking with the four other cats, they had learned a few things. The gray tom was named Ashclaw, and the black tom was named Nightflower. Eric had commented on how strange the name was for a tom, and Nightflower said he knew that. Flowertail was a mentor to Smokepaw, and she explained that he was training to become a Warrior. Flowertail also said she was the deputy of her "Clan."

Smokepaw halted and turned around to face the others.

"Why," he hissed, "are we teaching these kits the ways of ShadowClan?"

Flowertail glared at Smokepaw.

"Well, it would be idiotic to refuse the chance of some new warriors," Flowertail meowed, her eyes clouded as if she knew her leader would accept the two.

"Even you should know that, Smokepaw."

Smokepaw hissed something under his breath. Eric and Connie looked at each other.

They would let them in!

_It was dark in a cave. A dark brown tabby stood before a shining lump of quartz. The moon had touched it, giving it a heavenly glow. A blue-gray tom stood next to the tabby._

"_I don't see why you needed to come here," the blue tom meowed to the other._

"_Rainfall," the tabby mewed, not taking his eyes off the rock, "StarClan has told me to come to the moonstone in my dreams. I don't know why, but something is going to happen."_

_The Rainfall looked at the tabby. _

"_Whatever you say, Sedgestar," he meowed._

_Sedgestar pressed his nose onto the quarts, and was taken into an area with four large Oak Trees. The grass was greener, and the trees had plenty of leaves. A pale gray she-cat came forward from behind the trees._

"_Snowpelt," Sedgestar nodded._

_Snowpelt looked at Sedgestar._

"_There will be two kits," she meowed, her voice seeming to echo around the air, "they will be odd looking, but you must embrace it. They will be of great hope."_

_Snowpelt vanished, leaving a small glow where she was standing. Sedgestar went over to it. A star pool formed .There he saw the strangest cats he had ever seen. Were they cats? They were bald, with no fur at all, except for a few hairs on their backs. Then, the image changed. He saw a group of cats prowling around, with a small fat she-cat in the lead. Their claws were out, their eyes menacing._

_Sedgestar opened his eyes, and was back to the real world. Sedgestar figured out what the message had foreshadowed. Whenever those two kits were to come, he must let them join ShadowClan._

**a/n Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review, all are helpful! Also, I might need 3 or 4 cat OCs to be in ShadowClan. This is my first story, so please, don't flame too hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Flowertail led Eric and Connie into the camp. They were surprised. A whole camp was there, with cats coming in and out of dens that dipped into the ground. They were all covered with brambles to protect them, especially a smaller one in a corner. Eric saw cats whisper to each other and stare at them. Then, a large brown tabby jumped down from a large rock. A blue gray tom was following him.

"Flowertail," the tabby meowed, looking at Eric and Connie with a distant look in his eyes.

"I see we have some guests."

Flowertail nodded. She mouthed something to the tabby. The ginger she-cat and the blue gray tom huddled close to each other.

"I guess we should," muttered the tabby.

"Sedgestar," meowed the blue gray tom, "are you sure that the Clan will like this?"

The tabby, Sedgestar, meowed something to him, but Eric and Connie didn't hear. They were just sitting quietly.

"Smokepaw," called Flowertail, "show Eric and Connie around."

Smokepaw groaned. He had seen just enough of those ugly kittens.

Smokepaw glared at his mentor. He sighed.

"Come with me, he meowed, with no hint of friendliness in it.

Eric and Connie went near him, and the cats of the Clan stared. A black she-cat with white forepaws took a step forward, as if to approach the two, but stepped back out of wariness.

Smokepaw led the kittens out of camp, and showed them various important things, such as the swamp, the Thunderpath, the tunnels. He would occasionally hiss under his breath.

Eric and Connie decided they liked Smokepaw, they would just need to put up with his sour attitude. After what was an hour in Twoleg time, Smokepaw led the Sphinx kits back to camp. There, Sedgestar was on the large rock, with the blue gray tom, named Rainfall, Flowertail, and a lot of other cats below the rock.

"Come on," meowed Smokepaw, running off near the front of the rock. Eric and Connie started to follow. They were stared at by the other cats, and hissed at two or three times.

"Cats of ShadowClan," called out Sedgestar from the rock, " I have called out a meating for all cats, of all age." His gaze went near the smaller den, where a small group of kits were listening eagerly.

"You are most likely wondering why there are strange look cats in the camp," almost all cats nodded.

"Well, these kittens' mother died, and they are only three moons old. So, we must keep our glory and allow them to join this Clan. We wouldn't want under age kits to die all alone, would we?"

The clearing was silent, except for the purrs of Eric and Connie and the grumbling of Smokepaw.

"They, of course, will need Clan names. So, Eric, come here," Eric carefully climbed up the rock to Sedgestar.

"From this day fourth you will be known as Barekit. And Connie," Connie stepped up to the rock.

"From this day fourth you will be known as Baldkit!"

"Barekit! Baldkit!"

Flowertail, Nightflower, Ashclaw, Rainfall, and Sedgestar called their new names out. Even Smokepaw couldn't help but start cheering. I guess now that Eric and Connie were Clan cats, he would be a bit nicer to them. The rest of the Clan slowly started to cheer for Barekit and Baldkit.

Barekit had his skinny tail high with pride. Baldkit looked at all the cats, eyes gleaming, and she seemed really happy that Smokepaw was also cheering.

Today was the start of their new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok, so this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. And yes, Baldkit did want Smokepaw to cheer her name because she likes him.**

Three moons have past since Barekit and Baldkit had joined ShadowClan. In that time, the Clanners had learned some things that would be problems later. Because they were bald, Leaf-Bare would be a huge problem. Then the black cat with white forepaws, Nightfeather, decided that they could use the fur they were shedding now to use as nests to keep the kits warm. A few other ideas and comments went around also.

But, today was the day all kits dreamed of, the ceremony. Barekit and Baldkit were now six moons old. Purring and rubbing against their foster mother, Amberheart, the two went near the Highrock. Sedgestar hopped up.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Warriors, apprentices, and elders gathered. Smokepaw was sitting next to Rockpaw, a gray she-cat with one white ear. Smokepaw was now ten moons, and he would have his warrior ceremony soon. Rockpaw, on the other paw, was still six moons; her ceremony was a Half-Moon before.

Sedgestar continued to speak. "Barekit," he called, "From this day forth you shall be known as Barepaw."

He touched noses with Barepaw.

"Your mentor shall be Nightflower."

The black tom walked up to the rock, and stood in front of Barekit, smiling.

"You might be my last apprentice," Nightflower whispered to Barepaw,"I'll have the bragging rights of telling the next generation I trained a bare-skinned warrior."

Barepaw let out a _mrrow_ of amusement, then followed his mentor down the rock near the other apprentices.

"Baldkit, please step forward,"

Baldkit almost hopped over, her happiness too much to contain.

Sedgestar let out a chuckle. "Well, someone is happy. Baldkit, from this day forth, you shall be known as Baldpaw. Your mentor shall be Gooseclaw."

Baldpaw thought a bit. _Gooseclaw?_ He was one of the Clans' fiercest warriors, and was known not to take the easiest price for mistakes.

But the fierce tom looked pretty gentle as he walked up and touched noses with Baldpaw.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Baldpaw wouldn't stop chattering. For the first training exercise, Goosefeather made Smokepaw teach her and Barepaw how to hunt.

"Might as well see how good our eldest apprentice is doing," Gooseclaw had said, looking over to Flowertail, as if he thought she wouldn't do a good job training Smokepaw.

Baldpaw kept close to Smokepaw, even when he told her to "back away from the merchandise."

So, Smokepaw taught Barepaw and Baldpaw how to do a basic hunting crouch. Barepaw had taught a lizard and a sparrow. Baldpaw had only caught a frog, but those were a bit harder to catch.

After the practice, Barepaw walked up to Smokepaw and offered to share prey with him.

"So," Barepaw meowed, munching on the lizard he caught,"did you notice Baldpelt today?"

"Yeah," grunted Smokepaw,"she wouldn't leave me alone all day."

Barepaw chuckled.

"You realize she likes you, right?"

"Well duh, who wouldn't like me?"

Barepaw did a wordless mew. This young tom was so clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry I couldn't update sooner. School has started again. .-.**

Meanwhile, Baldpaw picked up a sparrow and went over to Rockpaw. She sat down next to her; she was about to start eating a frog.

"Hey," meowed Baldpaw, "why don't we share this sparrow? The elders can have the frog."

Baldpaw shot a glance towards the elders den, where a golden brown tom, Barkheart, and a pale tabby, Mouseclaw, sat chatting.

"Well, sure," meowed Rockpaw, seeming a bit surprised to be asked to share prey. She quickly hopped over top the elders with the frog and came back.

"So, how was training?" asked Rockpaw, chewing on a wing. Rockpaw, even though she was only training for a Half-Moon, was very proud. She treated everyone as if she was their better, even Sedgestar at sometimes.

"It was great," Baldpaw mewed, thinking about Smokepaw. She sighed and shot a quick glance near Smokepaw and Barepaw.

Rockpaw purred. It didn't take Sherlock Paws to figure out this case.

"So," Said Rockpaw, changing the subject, "did you notice anything today?"

Baldpaw looked a bit confused.

"Well, when Gooseclaw asked Flowertail to take Smokepaw traing, he asked really rudely."

Rockpaw looked down.

"Gooseclaw is my father, did you know that?" she meowed, still looking at the ground.

"No."

"Well, you see…."

"_About one season circle ago, Gooseclaw's brother Strange-eye was mates with Flowertail. Strange-eye was named that because of his weird wall eyes. Flowertail and Strange-eye had a kit named Roundkit. The warriors say she was the meanest kit they ever saw. Strange-eye was Roundkit's roll-model. Whatever he did, she also had done, even patrols and hunting, which got her in trouble a lot._

"_But, one day, Strange-eye snapped. He suddenly killed Gooseclaw and his parents, Birdtalon and Mothclaw. Sedgestar, who was a new leader then, exiled him. Of course, Roundkit followed. Since Flowertail did nothing to stop them, Gooseclaw became forever angry at her, even though nothing could be done. Since then, no cat knows where they are, but a few days after their exile, a patrol heard a few kittypets meowing about a new group forming, and Mace and Venom leading them."_

"And that is why Gooseclaw was angry with Flowertail," Rockpaw concluded.

"Baldpaw?"

Baldpaw was shaking in horror. Deep in her mind, images flashed about Yiye and Jasper's deaths. She remembered a brown tabby, and the small fat gray she-cat. Her mouth was literally dropped open in horror.

_Those cats killed my family,_ she thought rapidly_, and they know about it._

Baldpaw let out a loud yowl, causing all the cats in the clearing to look at her. Amberheart looked somewhat embarrassed. Baldpaw looked around the camp shyly, then ran off to find Barepaw and tell him what she had found out.

"Well," meowed Rockpaw,"that was strange…"


	6. AN Important news

**DEAR WONDERFUL READERS-**

**do to a family event, I will not be able to update today.**

**Here is a sample, though.**

_After bordly listening to Smokepaw explain how great he was, Barepaw heard a yowl of horror. He turned around and saw Baldpaw trembling, with Rockpaw next to her, looking confused. Baldpaw ran right to Barepaw, almost crashing into him._

"_Barepaw!" she mewoed loudly._

"_Mace and Venom and Gooseclaw and Flowertail and Yiye!"_

_Barepaw looked at her, trying to understand what a stuoid and poorly written sentence she had just meowed. Then he reconized the names Mace and Venom. _

Yiye's killers,_ he thought, _she knows more about them…


	7. Long time no see

_After bordly listening to Smokepaw explain how great he was, Barepaw heard a yowl of horror. He turned around and saw Baldpaw trembling, with Rockpaw next to her, looking confused. Baldpaw ran right to Barepaw, almost crashing into him._

"_Barepaw!" she meowed loudly._

"_Mace, Venom, Gooseclaw, Flowertail, and Yiye!"_

_Barepaw looked at her, trying to understand what she had just meowed. Then he reconized the names Mace and Venom. _

Yiye's killers,_ he thought, _she knows more about them…

Barepaw walked over to his sister.

"Baldpaw, please, calm down," he mewed, putting his tail on Baldpaw's back.

"Now, what about these cats?"

Barepaw sat down and listened to her explain; it was long, but much better than listening to Smokepaw.

"We need to tell Sedgestar now!" Baldpaw hissed.

"No, please, calm down. Sedgestar wouldn't bring up something if only two cats were affected by it. Now, Nightflower is taking me battle training with Rockpaw. Just stay here and keep calm."

…..

Nightflower led Barepaw and, Rockpaw into the training area. The ground was marshy, but not soaking wet.

"Okay now," Nightflower said, jestering the two apprentices to sit down, "today, Sedgestar told us mentors to do a new kind of battle gtrianing, and all skills you have learned," he flicked his tail to Rockpaw, "will now be completely useless."

Rockpaw stared at him in confusion. Abandon all techniques? Whatever they were teaching from now on, had better be good.

"Okay, from now on, we will not use standard battle moves. Instead, we will be using advanced moves."

Nightflower demonstrated a move. He narrowed his eyes and stuck one paw in the air, and made his claws on the other unsheathe as far as they could. Then, he struck the air with his clawed paw in one lightning quick movement.

Rockpaw and Barepaw stared in awe.

"Practice on each other, claws sheathed."

Rockpaw took the offense position, Barepaw the defender. Rockpaw stuck her paw in the air, and almost instantly Barepaw's attention was on it. Then, Rockpaw used her open paw to strike Barepaw in the belly, flipping him over. They practiced a few more times, switching the positions.

"Wonderful," Nightflower murmured, walking up to them after they were done. Barepaw was laying on the ground, tired. Rockpaw just sat and looked at Nightflower thoughtfully.

"This technique will be useful in the future."

Without a single word, Nightflower headed back home. The old black tom's comment was strangely said, as if the future he said would be just a few days past. Barepaw shrugged. If Sedgestar wanted to take training up a notch, then so what?

Leaders say is always correct.


	8. It begins

Moons passed, and training sessions stayed the same. The same brutal practice was repeated, a different move each time. For Barepaw, he was convinced something big was going to happen. Why else were the apprentices taught these deadly moves? Change was known in the camp too. The elders den and nursery were very close together, almost one den itself. Extra bramble layers had been placed all around camp, too.

Sedgestar himself was very on edge, sending patrols to search along the kittypet border. Baldpaw herself questioned this. Had the rumored gang of Mace and Venom been acting up? In the meantime, Smokepaw had become a warrior, his name now Smokeclaw. Barepaw, Baldpaw, and Rockpaw's warrior ceremonies were in four moons, and the three could hardly wait. Amberheart's three kits had been made apprentices too, now Harepaw, Swamppaw, and Hailpaw, apprenticed to Nightfeather, Rainfall, and Honeydew.

Smokeclaw sat in the clearing, sharing a meal with the three apprentices. Rockpaw's gray fur was being washed by Barepaw, and Baldpaw was eating a sparrow she had caught herself. As Rockpaw looked around, she saw Harepaw tugging out old moss from the elder's den.

"Don't forget to check for ticks, now!" she called out, purring. Harepaw was not amused.

All of a sudden, Gooseclaw burst into the camp, a warrior named Sungleam, Honeydew, and Hailpaw following behind.

"Sedgestar!" Gooseclaw called, "we need you urgently! Mace's group is attacking!" As if on signal, a small group of three cats guarded the nursery and elder's den, kits crawling back to their mothers. Rainfall and Swappaw huddled to the farthest part of the medicine den, bringing useful herbs with them. Warriors and apprentices stood guard in a line, and even Rockpaw knew what to do. Barepaw and Baldpaw fell into position too, following along. Immediately, a crowd a nasty looking cats barged into the ShadowClan camp, a dark tabby tom with cross eyes leading, a small fat gray she cat close to him.

It was Mace and Venom.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Sedgestar yowled, and everyone charged into battle.


	9. The return

The cats of ShadowClan and Mace's group exploded into a ferocious battle. Rockpaw, Barepaw, and Baldpaw stuck together, going after a smaller ginger tom. The tom, though small, flung all three into the bushes, then rushed off to elsewhere.

While tumbling into the bushes, Barepaw's skin was stabbed by a rock, and he was bleeding a lot. Baldpaw laid by his side, mind still spinning after being tossed. Rockpaw got some basic leaves and cobwebs from the bush to cover up Barepaw's wound. The three's ears perked up when they heard a rustling in the bushes.

Rockpaw got up and arched her back, defending Barepaw. The rustling halted for a second, then got closer. Baldpaw got up too, now, and she nervously peeked into the bushes. Baldpaw gasped. The thing-or cat, as she now knew- looked hauntingly the same as her brother and her.

The vat was covered in badly healed scars on its hairless fur, and its eyes looked so frightened a small 'coo' of a bird might as well scare the cat to death. The cat was nose to nose with Baldpaw's face in the bushes now.

The cat gasped, "I was right," the cat breathed, barely making an effort to talk clearly.

"Connie! Eric!" the cat suddenly cried, her eyes watering. "Oh, you don't know how long I've worried about the both of you!"

The cat rushed into the bush, where a still wary Rockpaw hissed. Baldpaw and Barepaw, however, eye's glowed.

"Yiye! Mother!" they both cried, running up to Yiye.

"Oh, my darlings," Yiye cooed, "it feels like forever since I have seen you, these rotten cats almost had me killed! Its great knowing you went past the glow-rock and found one of the Clans!"

Baldpaw and Barepaw chatted with Yiye, while Rockpaw took watch. She knew she should be out there fighting, but a long lost family reunion must take place.

Deep inside her, Rockpaw felt left out. The Sphinx kittens had been left out at the beginning, their brother dead and mother thought to be gone forever. Rockpaw wished her father would be happy to see her.

_All he cares about is hating Flowertail for something she wasn't even responsible for!_ Rockpaw thought, then scolded herself for the rude words about her dad.

"Oh, well," Rockpaw started to say, then a loud, victory screech was heard, "I believe something came of this. Let's go."


End file.
